Hidden World
You know the thing called your mind, right? I certainly do. What you don't know is that despite my bubbly and energetic self you might know, hidden deep inside my head is a place I would call... home. Don't talk back to me, please... It would help if you didn't. This place I call 'home' is what you might know as a mind, and my mind is quite intresting, you see. It's very sunny and bright, endless meadows to be seen. You might spot the occasional dragon or griffon in the distance. You might spot a colorful animal frolicking in the grass. My true hidden home is like this - inspired by fantasy. But... that's only the small portion of my mind that people truly want to know. If you could enter my mind as simply as entering a room, don't go too far out of the boundaries of the beautiful mountains and meadows. I warn you - don't you want to stay happy and calm under the gorgeous blanket of sunlight? Don't you want to keep hidden from my true mind? No? Fine, I'll show it to you, but trust me, it won't be pleasant... Beyond the 'endless' meadows is a volcanic wasteland. Every now and then a bomb might drop there as my emotions cram up inside me, ready to explode. But I hold it in because I don't want to hurt anyone. You might see a rough-looking dragon pop up from the ground, prepared to eat you alive. But it doesn't. Instead, it pushes you further into the darkness, where the lack of light could eat you whole. But no - humans are curious creatures, right? I thought so. You walked further into the wasteland, right? You did, because you wanted to know the true me. Along the way, the volcanic wasteland stopped to show plants. But they were all withering and dying. At this point, you wanted to turn back. But you know what? Curiousity ''kept you going. Now, you finally got to meet the sea. It's made of polluted tears, though. All my sadness has built up here - all the painful memories are kept. This is where memories are never forgotten. You turned back, but it was too late. Four monsters blocked your path. The rough dragon who pushed you further into the darkness. A blue serpent of near impossible size, who looks like he could suffocate you for time eternal. A multi-headed Griffon, who couldn't decide on what color it was and if it should fear. And... me. A crying dog, streams of tears flowing from her face, a cloud of guilt hanging above her head. Yet, she bore a deeply detailed spear, which somehow tugged at your heart. Slowly, we walked forward, pushing you back into the ocean. Slowly, you felt the guilt and sadness I secretly bore. Slowly, your mind was surging with negative emotion, and slowly... you drowned in it. So... that's why you should never be curious about what truly lies in people's minds. You might as well drown in the emotions and the overwhelming information. Curiousity truly gets the best of us now... right? You might say 'yes'. You might say 'no' after reading this, too. But trust me... ''Don't ask me what's truly in my head. Please... Leave me alone... I don't want help... You... You probably hate me. Category:Stories